


Cosa si prova a essere speciali

by donutgladiator



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: “Tutte le famiglie felici si somigliano”Tolstoj doveva aver conosciuto qualche Hargreeves,perché forse era per quel motivo che la loro famiglia,se così si potesse definire,non rientrava per nulla in quella citazione.Vanya POV





	Cosa si prova a essere speciali

_Questa storia partecipa al COWT9_

_Missione 2_

 

_“Tutte le famiglie felici si somigliano”_

Tolstoj doveva aver conosciuto qualche Hargreeves,

perché forse era per quel motivo che la loro famiglia,

se così si potesse definire,

non rientrava per nulla in quella citazione.

 

 

 

Vanya si guardò allo specchio e sistemò la camicia che le cadeva sul busto quasi in maniera informe, troppo larga ma, in un certo qual modo, perfetta.

Fece quello che nella sua mente doveva essere un sorriso ma che in realtà ne era appena un accenno e guardò la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio. Nonostante tutto, aveva sempre pensato che quello fosse lo stile adatto per lei.

Sin da piccola Vanya era sempre stata una bambina ordinaria e non era mai riuscita a capire il motivo per il quale si trovasse insieme a quegli esseri speciali che ormai era abituata a chiamare _fratelli_. Si potevano dire molte cose di lei, ma non che fosse una che amasse attirare l’attenzione o che fosse mai riuscita a farlo.

La blusa verde pastello si perdeva nell’ordinarietà dei suoi indumenti e il volto bianco, quasi pallido, che di solito faticava nell’assumere anche solo l’ombra di un sorriso, quel giorno sembrava quasi radioso.

Aveva smesso con le sue pillole per i nervi da poco meno di due giorni e in alcune occasioni le girava la testa, ma nonostante ciò si sentiva bene, come se potesse scalare la cima di una montagna senza alcuna fatica.

Era quasi assurdo anche solo pensarlo per lei, ma si sentiva bene. Felice.

Meglio di quanto fosse mai stata in tutta la sua vita.

Prese il suo violino e iniziò la sua routine quotidiana, esercitandosi per le future prove con l’orchestra, che si sarebbero svolte quel pomeriggio.

Suonare la faceva stare bene sin da piccola e in un certo modo era grazie a suo padre se aveva potuto iniziare a suonare.

Ed ora per lei suonare era più importante che mai.

Essere primo violino era stato per lei un sogno irrealizzabile e invece, grazie a un piccolo incitamento, pratica e tanta buona volontà, era diventato – ancora era difficile crederlo – realtà. Anche se ancora non riusciva a comprenderlo bene, dopo quegli ultimi eventi non si sentiva più la solita ordinaria Vanya, si sentiva _speciale_.

Le faceva paura anche solo pensarlo perché non aveva mai osato paragonarsi ai suoi fratelli, a quel loro essere unici e fantastici; ma in quel momento, con il violino tra le mani e le note di “Piacevole Illusione” che risuonavano per il suo appartamento, si sentiva felice e meno ordinaria del solito.

Aveva sempre il terrore che qualcosa potesse rovinare la sua felicità ma quel giorno, sarebbe stato difficile che qualcuno potesse trovare il modo di farle perdere il buon umore.

Erano ormai anni che si trascinava con la stessa identica vita mediocre e le sue giornate erano spaventosamente uguali a se stesse, quel cambiamento però, quella boccata d’aria fresca, la faceva stare bene.

E poteva solo ringraziare Leonard se era diventato tutto diverso.

Una parte di lei credeva fosse strano che qualcuno che conosceva da pochi giorni potesse farle provare delle simili emozioni, ma Leonard, senza chiedere nulla in cambio e quasi senza conoscere niente di lei, l’aveva spronata a essere migliore, le aveva detto che valeva e - cosa più importante - credeva in lei e nel suo talento.

Cosa che nessuno aveva mai fatto per lei.

Né suo padre.

Né i suoi fratelli.

Una famiglia avrebbe dovuto amarla senza riserve e farla sentire parte di essa. Loro questa cosa non erano mai riuscita veramente a farla, anche se a parole dicevano di volerle bene, che faceva parte della famiglia come ogni altro, lei si era sempre sentita un’estranea.

Guardò l’odioso ritratto che aveva in una piccola fotografia sul bancone in soggiorno e mancò una nota. Infastidita da quello stonare, decise di fermarsi e fare un respiro profondo, turbata.

Era bastato un attimo per farle perdere la concentrazione sulla sua musica.

Appoggiò il violino a terra e si sedette sulla poltrona, sospirando, innervosita per la sensazione che la sua famiglia era ancora in grado di trasmetterle nonostante tutto il tempo passato.

La fotografia che teneva sul bancone cadde a terra con un rumore sordo e lei si girò, spaventata da quel suono improvviso.

Vedendo l’oggetto si tranquillizzò e poi si alzò, recuperandolo.

Si fermò a guardare la cornice, il vetro si era incrinato, ma la foto ancora era visibile.

La riproduzione di uno dei tanti ritratti che aveva voluto fare suo padre, quello che comprendeva tutti i membri della famiglia Hargreeves.

_Tutti tranne lei._

Una nuova scarica d’odio la pervase nel ripensare a quell’esclusione.

Aveva da sempre odiato il momento del ritratto, in cui tutti i suoi fratelli posavano e lei non era proprio calcolata, se non per chiederle di fare silenzio e non disturbare.

La sua infanzia era costellata da momenti del genere che vedevano lei, in un angolo, nascosta dal mondo e i suoi fratelli in prima linea, a prendere la gloria, a essere considerati speciali, a vedere comparire le loro bamboline da collezione, i loro fumetti, i loro articoli sui giornali.

Fu il turno del violino quella volta di scivolare lentamente a terra e fare un tonfo che la distolse nuovamente dai suoi pensieri negativi.

Si fece scappare un verso di sorpresa e poi riposò la fotografia sul bancone, con la faccia verso il basso, sperando che quello potesse distoglierla dal suo ripensare al passato.

Doveva smetterla, altrimenti passare dalla gioia alla tristezza era questione di altri pochi attimi.

“Vanya?”

Suonò a sorpresa il campanello e la voce di Leonard la riportò al mondo reale, un luogo in cui lei non era più l’ordinaria ragazza di sempre, ma il primo violino di una grande orchestra.

Qualcuno di _speciale_.

Rialzandosi sorrise amaramente, chi voleva prendere in giro? Non credeva nemmeno lei a quella storia dell’essere speciale.

Figuriamoci se poteva farlo qualcun altro.

Aprì la porta e ritrovò il giovane davanti a lei che le sorrideva, agitava due tazze di caffè e una busta che emanava un odore di paste appena sfornate.

“Buongiorno Vanya.”

“Buongiorno” rispose lei, sorridendogli con gentilezza, prendendo dalle sue mani la scatola in cui teneva i due caffè e invitandolo a entrare.

“Ho pensato che potessimo fare colazione insieme.”

Lei adorava quelle piccole premure che le faceva, realizzarlo era difficile per via di quello che aveva passato, ma Leonard con quei gesti la faceva sentire _amata_.

E, soprattutto, tutte quelle gentilezze la facevano sentire felice. Sentire su di sé lo sguardo di una persona a lei veramente interessata era una cosa magnifica.

Chissà, magari era quella sensazione che le mancava per essere veramente contenta della sua vita monotona e sempre identica.

Gli sorrise aggiungendo: “Hai avuto un’ottima idea.”

Leonard le passò un braccio sulle spalle e le diede un bacio sulla tempia, dolcemente, per poi dirigersi insieme in cucina.

 


End file.
